


Seven Percent Solution

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: Sherlock finds that sex with John is much better than cocaine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponpirot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponpirot/gifts).



> Hey guys!
> 
> This was just an idea I had all of a sudden and I wasn't going to be happy until I got it out.

Sherlock knows, he  _ knows.  _ The drug addict is  _ addicted, _ how ironic could he be? 

But, there was something about John Watson, something that made the consulting detective’s head spin faster than cocaine ever could. Sherlock couldn’t help gasps that left his lips, the pleasure that shot up his spine as he sank down onto the length of John’s cock. He couldn’t help the way he reacted to how John moved his hips, slowly and  _ achingly,  _ lifting him up before slamming him back down.

His senses are  _ alive,  _ much more than any drug, and he needs  _ more, more _ .

He asks–no,  _ begs, _ and John does not disappoint.

His hand threads through Sherlock’s hair, twists and pulls him, playing him like a bowstring, and Sherlock makes breathtakingly beautiful music as his eyes slip closed at the dual sensations of John’s fingers wrapped in his hair and the head of John’s cock thrusting directly against his prostate.

It wouldn’t be very long now.

John raises onto his knees, pulling Sherlock with him and, now, Sherlock can feel every amazing,  _ delicious _ inch of him. He attempts to come to his senses once more, to at least come to terms with the immense pleasure he was feeling, but John didn’t allow him the courtesy as he pulled Sherlock down harder, eliciting the most  _ obscene  _ noises from Sherlock’s lips at the sound of their skin resounding.

Yes, it was much like cocaine, Sherlock noted, much better than the seven percent solution he once used.

John’s thrusts grew faster, swifter.

Sherlock could feel himself coming, teetering closer to that familiar edge that only John Watson seemed to be able to make Earth shattering. Sherlock’s body  _ ached  _ for it so much that his hips involuntarily began to move in time with John’s thrusts, chasing his climax.

Soon, the only sounds that filled the room–Sherlock’s whimpers, the grunts reverberating deep within John’s throat, the sound of their sweat coated skin meeting...it was nearly Sherlock’s undoing.

Then, John– _ perfect, clever  _ John–tilted his hips in the most  _ perfect  _ and  _ unexpected  _ way that Sherlock’s orgasm hit him so abruptly, he was entirely unprepared for it. A long line of expletives fell from his lips as he spilled between him and John, coating their chests. Sherlock was barely aware of John coming after as his vision blurred and his senses dulled. He could only be aware of the  _ feeling _ , the pure pleasure, the serotonin and dopamine shooting to his brain, making Sherlock feel as if he was seeing stars of heaven itself.

_ Yes, _ Sherlock thought, sated,  _ much better than the seven perfect solution. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds that sex with Sherlock is just as intoxicating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was a one-shot posted a few days ago, but I wanted to make it a bit longer.

Sherlock knows that John isn’t finished. Neither is he. This was one of those insatiable nights, those nights when making love became something much more rough and resilient, a sort of need, an itch that desperately needed to be scratched. John yearns for the control, holding Sherlock down, making the man his in every way possible. Sherlock yearns for the lack of control, needing his brain to shut off, needing to feel John filling him to the brim.

Sherlock feels empty when he thinks of it, his hole squeezing around nothing, looking to be filled up again. John rolls Sherlock so that he's lying on his stomach, gently running his fingers through Sherlock's curls. The movement is seemingly so innocent, and would be, were it not for the anal plug John was slowly sinking into Sherlock.

Sherlock's back arches as he whimpers, his thighs trembling.. John presses his lips to Sherlock's cheek, kneading the curve of his arse, letting the plug settle properly inside of him.

Sherlock shudders as John begins to whisper sweet praises against Sherlock's skin like secrets only spoken between them.

_ So good for me. _

_ Perfect. _

_ Lovely. _

_ Mine. _

_ I love you. _

With each pass of John's lips, Sherlock can feel his cock filling with blood and he knew it wouldn't be long before both of them were ready to go again. John kisses up the expanse of Sherlock's pale back, his slowly hardening cock nestled in between the cleft of Sherlock's arse.

Sherlock begins to slowly grind against the mattress, moaning as his cock filled. John turns Sherlock so that the man is lying on his back, his eyes hooded and clouded as he gazes back at John.

With a slow smirk, John presses his lips to Sherlock's neck, letting his tongue and teeth explore the expanse of skin, sucking bruises there. Sherlock thinks that there’s something heady about being  _ owned  _ by John Watson, his fingers slipping into John's silver blonde hair to hold the man closer.

 

~

 

John traverses lower, his lips lowering down to Sherlock’s chest, his thumb brushing against Sherlock’s nipple, eliciting a sharp hiss from the man below him. His tongue circles the nub, enjoying the beautiful sounds Sherlock makes for him. His teeth softly pull at one of Sherlock’s nipples causing the man to leak onto his stomach. John notices and does it again, enjoying the way Sherlock cries out. He circles Sherlock’s nipple with his tongue to soothe the bite, then gives equal amount of attention to the other.

By the time John is finished, Sherlock is trembling with need. 

 

~

  
  


Sherlock gazes up at the man who’s made him lose his mind more times than he could count on one hand, his legs spreading to invite John in. John is kneeling, hovering over him, showing the expanse of tan skin and scars. It’s a part of his addiction, as well, knowing that John is a very dangerous man. 

 

He turns Sherlock, pulling his hips up so that John can perfectly see the plug nestled within Sherlock. Very slowly, he pushed it forward, causing a full body shudder to flow through Sherlock. Just as slowly, he removes it from his body, enjoying the way his come seeps out of Sherlock. He quickly pushes it back in with the tip of his thumb and Sherlock unconsciously pushes back, needing  _ something _ , needing John.

As John sinks back into Sherlock, filling the man below him, he doesn’t know  _ why  _ these nights occur, when they have to absolutely ravish each other. It’s not every night. Most nights, they make love or they drink tea and fall asleep whilst watching a film. There was also the post case adrenaline sex, but this...is  _ different. _

It’s intoxicating, it’s whole, complete. Their best and worst sides come out to play and  _ need  _ becomes their being.

John rocks into Sherlock, Sherlock rocks back. They meet,  _ that  _ is how most nights go.

Not this one.

John pulls Sherlock back into his lap, Sherlock’s back to his chest. Raven curls fly back onto John’s shoulder at the new, sudden sensation. John’s aware he’s against Sherlock’s over sensitised prostate, but Sherlock is pressing back incessantly, begging for more. John gives. Pouty pink lips are parted, releasing breathless gasps. John’s fingers brush down two pink nipples, causing the stuttering of hips, down towards the rose coloured length.

Sherlock is  _ colourful,  _ colourful amongst a beautiful, pale canvas. Sherlock’s neck, however, John coloured himself and he rather likes the colour purple.

 

~

  
  


Sherlock is making deep, guttural sounds. His prostate is being pounded against, his vision is blurring from the pure bliss he is experiencing. John is behind him acting as an anchor to keep him grounded as he’s afraid he might float away. Sherlock wasn’t entirely sure it was possible to feel  _ this  _ much pleasure, yet here he was self indulging on the length of John Watson, moaning loud enough that people down the block could hear him.

Sherlock gazed at John from where he can see. Those midnight blue eyes are blown with pleasure, becoming dark, treacherous seas where no sane man would dare to explore. 

Fortunately, there’s nothing sane about Sherlock. 

He feels thoroughly fucked by John as large, strong, tan hands grip his hips and consistently pull him down on the length, causing their thighs to clap and resound against each other. Sherlock is whimpering against John, he knows he won’t last very long at this rate. 

Sherlock takes one of John’s hands and places it under his jaw. John tilts Sherlock’s head and Sherlock whimpers when John sucks another bruise into his skin. The pleasure rolls down his spine and he feels his cock leak. It’s pink and swollen, looking as if it would explode from a single touch. Sherlock wants to come untouched, he has to because, to him, he didn’t want his orgasm stroked out of him, he wanted to fall over and he wanted to feel that  _ fall  _ because he knew John would be there to bring him back.

Sherlock took John’s hand and slid it down a little further. His hand tightened around Sherlock’s neck and Sherlock can feel his pulse thrumming through John’s fingers. John continued fucking up into him, the constant pressure against Sherlock’s prostate is almost enough to push Sherlock past his breaking point as the sounds falling from his lips are guttural.

No, it’s not the head of John’s cock against his prostate. It’s John’s hand wrapped around his neck. Sherlock’s pulse quickens as he realises this is John’s dominant hand, the hand he’s used to take criminals and killers down, the hand he’s used to kill for Sherlock. This very dangerous army doctor was his and Sherlock belong entirely to John. 

That’s more enough.

Sherlock gasps as he spills over the bedspread below, his breath coming short as his brain goes blissfully blank, dragging him under.

 

~

 

John comes right behind him, filling Sherlock until he can’t hold anymore. Sherlock’s eyes are clouded and his pants are slowing down, but John knows, for now, Sherlock is somewhere, away in his mind, so John cleans them up. And when he’s done, he climbs in bed, next to Sherlock, running his fingers through those raven curls, waiting for Sherlock to come back to him.

When the focus comes into his eyes, John know’s he’s back. He knows when Sherlock abruptly kisses him, and holds him close. This. This is when John knows they’ve been sated, when their baser needs have been quieted. He pulls Sherlock into his embrace and lets their legs tangle.

John knows, when morning comes, they’ll make tea and John will read the paper and Sherlock will have already crossed through the incorrect parts. He’ll roll his eyes, but he won’t really be angry. A case will come up and Sherlock will turn back into the controlled man that everyone sees on the surface and John will become the sweet older man who wears jumpers.

But, John and Sherlock will always know.

From time to time, they will both need their fix:

Each other.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like the second chapter, tell me if you have a favourite line or what you like about it. All feedback is absolutely vital to me.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: consulting-writer@tumblr.com and I love talking to you guys, so please don't be afraid to say anything!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys, you liked it, please let me know with a comment because all feedback is important to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, we can be friends: consulting-writer@tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
